


(Dis)pleasure

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Alex cocked her head slightly.  “You don’t want to disrespect me, do you?” she cooed, “You want to please me?”“Yes, Mommy,” you husked.
Relationships: Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	(Dis)pleasure

You sat on the end of the bed, foot tapping frantically in an outlet of nervous energy. When Alex had told you to wait for her, you had no idea what to expect next...though you were fairly certain it was nothing good.

Earlier in the day, you’d come to visit Alex at work, but when you’d arrived, she hadn’t been in her office. Instead, you’d found one of her TA’s busy grading papers in the cramped little space and the two of you had struck up a friendly conversation. When Alex showed up, though, it must have looked like you were flirting – you weren’t, but you could see how she arrived at that conclusion, given your low cut blouse and playful little smile.

Alex hadn’t been pleased, to say the least...and she’d instructed you in no uncertain terms to go home and wait for your punishment.

You could hear the slow, purposeful clicking of heels down the hall that signified Alex’s arrival and you felt a shiver run down your spine in nervous anticipation of what was to follow. You kept your eyes cast towards the floor as she opened the door – partly to show subservience, partly because you didn’t want to see whatever emotion blazed in her eyes.

Leaning against the door frame, Alex spent several moments just staring at you and you could practically feel her eyes raking over you. “Undress,” she ordered, her tone conversational even if the words were clearly not.

You didn’t hesitate even a moment in complying, fingers jolting to the buttons of your blouse. Your fingers were careful and deliberate on the buttons, desperate not to stoke the fires of her anger any further. You shrugged the garment off your shoulders, stealing a quick glance at Alex as you moved to unfasten your bra, and tried to hide your smirk because even if she were angry with you, she couldn’t hide the way her gaze roved your body appreciatively.

Once you were fully unclothed, you paused, standing there (eyes still averted) awaiting a command. Alex drew out your anticipation, watching you with an unwavering stare as if anticipating some sort of reaction that you refused to give.

Finally, she demanded, “Get on your hands and knees.”

You know what that meant...and you had to work to keep a smirk from crossing your lips, lest Alex think you were enjoying what was intended as a punishment. Complying, you climbed onto the bed and got into the requested position, lowering yourself to your elbows so your ass was on full display.

Alex proceeded to tie a scarf about your wrist, loop it through the headboard, then tie up your other wrist, effectively restraining you. Beside your ear, she hissed, “You belong to me and me alone – you’d do well to remember that from now on.”

Then, she moved away, outside your peripheral vision. It was all you could do to await the first strike of her hand on the bare skin of your ass, your entire body thrumming with delicious anticipation.

Her first touch wasn’t a strike, though, but a barely there brush of her fingers down the length of your spine that produced a shuddering breath from you, part surprise, part eagerness. Then, her fingers grazed along the back of one thigh, then the other.

Finally, she spoke, “Count the strikes.”

You started to reply, “Yes, Mommy,” but had barely gotten through the first word with her fingers pressed teasingly against your clit. The contact was brief, but it instantly removed all conscious thought from your head.

“What was that?”

You inhaled slowly, reminding yourself to keep better reign of your senses. “Yes, Mommy,” you managed to finish your sentence.

“Good girl,” Alex cooed, gently stroking your hair before grabbing a fistful and yanking sharply, producing a surprised gasp.

Before you could fully grasp what had just happened, the first blow of her hand landed and your eyes flew shut, a pleased little hum escaping your lips. “One,” you quickly counted the first blow, remembering her instructions. The second blow followed shortly after and you could already feel the skin of your ass flushing hot as blood rushed to the site. “Two.”

By the third blow, you had started panting and biting at your lip, anticipating the next blow signalled by the sound of Alex’s hand slicing through the air before the cracking of it against your skin. You dutifully counted off each strike, feeling your thighs grow stickier with each one, and you couldn’t help but wonder if you would be allowed to cum so quickly or if Alex had other plans involving keeping you just shy of reaching your peak.

There was a pause in the strikes and Alex gave a small humourless laugh, running two fingers along your pussy, coating them with the heavy wetness there. “You just can’t help yourself, can you? Getting wet from a few strikes of my hand...such a little slut.”

Somewhere around seventeen, your mind stalled completely and words began to fail you. You weren’t entirely aware that you’d stopped counting until the blows stopped. Silently chastizing yourself, you held your breath awaiting the punishment for disobeying.

Alex’s fingers traced along your throat, coming to rest under your chin, forcing you to lift your face. “Look at me,” she demanded coldly. You let your gaze meet hers for the first time that night as a soft hand brushed the hair away from your sweating forehead. “You stopped counting...” she hissed.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” you apologized without looking away as you hadn’t been given permission to.

“Clearly, you need a little refresher on the rules here...” Alex’s glare was nothing short of icy and it cut through you like a knife, knowing that you had disappointed her. “Since you can’t be bothered to give me the proper attention, you’re going to watch me pleasure myself and know you can’t have what you so desperately want.”

With a little whimper, you nodded your understanding, though not without great reluctance.

Alex settled on the bed beside your head, within reach but for the fact that your hands were still restrained. She dipped her fingers into her cunt, pumping them slowly in and out with a delicious sound that made your mouth water and juices drip down your thighs. You wanted so badly to be tongue-deep in her, but knew that voicing that desire would only get you punished further.

Instead, you did your best to marshal every last bit of composure you possessed (which required no small amount of self-control, considering the adrenaline still thrumming through your body and the wetness still trickling down your thighs), determined to do everything within your power to please her.

Still working her fingers inside herself, Alex demanded, “Tell me what you did to displease me.”

“I failed to count the strikes my Mommy was kind enough to bestow upon me,” you replied with carefully chosen words.

“And why does that displease me?” she asked breathlessly, hips bucking up in time with the thrusts of her fingers.

Your breathing was shaky, your entire body trembling with desperate want as you responded, “I was given an order and failing to follow it is disrespectful.”

Alex cocked her head slightly. “You don’t want to disrespect me, do you?” she cooed, “You want to please me?”

“Yes, Mommy,” you husked, the words travelling straight to your cunt.

With a pleased little smile, she asked, “You will do better this time?” As you nodded eagerly, she removed her fingers from inside herself, offering them to you to suck clean. “Good girl,” she murmured, patting your head. “I think this time, something a little more difficult is required to truly test your resolve...”

She moved away from you to open the bottom drawer of the nightstand, pulling from inside a strap-on. You let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, making Alex smirk as she slipped into the harness.

She proceeded to tease your entrance with one finger, slipping it inside easily, then adding a second finger. “I’m going to fuck you,” she breathed by your ear, “And no matter what happens, you’re not to cum unless I explicitly tell you you have permission. Is that clear?”

You nodded. “Yes, Mommy.”

When she was satisfied that you were ready for her, she lined the tip of the cock up with your entrance, entering you with one smooth thrust, burying herself to the hilt. You moaned, hands fisting the sheets as you adjusted to the intrusion. It had been a long time since you’d been penetrated, so it took a moment for you to adjust to the size.

She leaned down to pepper your neck with kisses and little nips. “I’m going to fuck you,” she whispered against your skin. “I’m going to fuck you so hard – you’re going to scream my name as I make you cum over and over and _over_. Maybe then you’ll remember to whom you belong...”

You didn’t have the chance to respond before she started moving and you cried out, keening low in your throat as Alex gripped your hips, fingers sure to leave bruises.

She kept your hips canted to receive her thrusts, pounding into you forcefully. “You like this, don’t you?” she demanded, “You like being fucked?”

“Yes!” you panted. “Fuck, oh God, Mommy!”

With a soft chuckle, she ran a hand up your sweat-slicked back and down over your ass before snaking her hand around to press her thumb against your clit. “Such a good little girl, taking me so easily,” Alex purred as she moved inside of you. “You look so good with me inside you.”

You bucked your hips backwards, taking the cock in to the hilt, letting out a low throaty moan as you did so. “Jesus...”

Alex sped up her thrusts, fucking you relentlessly. Her own thighs were sticky with arousal from the delicious sight before her.

“Mommy, please...” you begged. “Please, I need to cum, please...”

“Don’t you dare,” she scolded. “You’ll wait for me.”

You nearly sobbed at the command, but did your best to marshal your self-control, both wanting to please her and knowing that if you failed, you’d suffer the consequences. You used the pillows to muffle your cries as Alex continued to pound into you.

Then, before you knew what was happening, her hand once again smacked against your still sanguine ass. Your enter body tensed, your breath coming out in a startled shudder. “Mommy...” you whimpered. “I can’t... I can’t wait, please...”

Landing another solid smack of her hand on your ass, the gripping the purpling muscles tightly, digging her nails into the flesh, she hummed a note of consideration for a few moments, then seemed to concede, “Alright, Y/N, you may cum.”

With a relieved little laugh, you finally released the breath you’d been holding and, as Alex’ fingers worked your clit, you quickly came undone with a cry of, “ _Fuck_ , Alex!”

As you collapsed to the bed, thoroughly spent, Alex laughed softly, then leaned down to press a kiss to your temple.

You were breathing heavily, sweat trickling down the back of your neck, making your hair stick to the naked skin. You felt like you’d just run for miles, but with an afterglow much more exquisite than any runner’s high.

She settled next to you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into her chest. “I love you, Y/N,” she murmured in the sudden quiet.

You made a pleased little sound as you snuggled into her body.

Then, unable to resist a little further teasing, she added, “And don’t you forget that.”


End file.
